wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 5
9:09:48 PM Josie: ... what do you normally charge for the information you've given me? 9:10:40 PM Khiro: Mick: It's always a case by case basis, lass. 9:12:56 PM Josie: Give me some examples. 9:13:14 PM Khiro: Mick: And I wouldn't feel right takin' money from you after what happened to Beagle. Boy was dumb as a post, but he didn't deserve that. 9:13:28 PM Josie: Is. 9:13:49 PM Josie: Ain't dead yet. ... unless you know something I don't. 9:14:10 PM Khiro: Mick: No. Slip o' the tongue. 9:15:41 PM Josie: Good. 9:15:44 PM Josie: Josie thinks. 9:16:04 PM Josie: ... trying to work out the right question to ask. 9:16:25 PM Khiro: Mick: I ain't a genie, lass. 9:18:57 PM Josie: You see the present. 9:19:31 PM Khiro: Mick: Not omnicient, neither. I don't have eyes everywhere. 9:19:41 PM Josie: Yeah, I know. 9:19:50 PM Josie: ... mostly wondering what I should be doing that I'm not. 9:21:00 PM Khiro: Mick: You ain't omniscient, either. Fennick knew you was comin'. Set things up to stymie and torment you. 9:21:35 PM Josie: Doesn't mean there ain't things I should be doing. 9:24:21 PM Khiro: Mick: He wants you playin' his game. He's been sending you letters and notes, aye? 9:25:52 PM Josie: Yeah. 9:27:39 PM Khiro: Mick: He's daring you. Trying to get you mad so you come at him stupid and angry. 9:29:48 PM Khiro: Mick: He's a snake. Cold, patient. You gotta do something he won't expect. 9:30:16 PM Josie: Josie thinks about this. How much does he know her, anyway? 9:31:21 PM Khiro: He probably knew they would send someone after him, but she's never met him before. 9:32:12 PM Josie: He knows my name. Don't know that he knows much else about me, so I'm not too sure what he'd be expecting. 9:33:15 PM Khiro: Mick: He use magic? 9:33:21 PM Josie: He does. 9:33:59 PM Khiro: Mick: He's got some kinda source of info on you, then, divining or somesuch. Didn't he send you a flower? 9:34:40 PM Josie: ... send, no. 9:34:50 PM Josie: Left it in a dead man's watch. I do still have it, though. 9:35:36 PM Khiro: Mick: He left it for you. I got the notion that that's the lynchpin. 9:36:04 PM Josie: Using it to track me? 9:36:12 PM Josie: ... who does magic in town? 9:36:40 PM Khiro: Mick: No, not tracking you. I'd be able to esne that. You prolly would, too. 9:37:08 PM Josie: Might. If not tracking, what? 9:38:39 PM Khiro: Mick: I dunno. I'd talk to one of the injuns about it. See what the flower is about. 9:39:17 PM Josie: Did already. Didn't say much, just that it let you see into the otherworlds. 9:40:08 PM Khiro: Mick: Not somethin' you'd do, right? 9:40:20 PM Josie: Normally not. 9:43:20 PM Khiro: Mick: Chances are, he left it for you to mock you. He does all this horrible shit. Saying 'you can't get me, you can't stop me'. 9:45:04 PM Josie: Shouldn't need that to stop him, should I? 9:45:13 PM Josie: Figured it was a trap set, myself. 9:46:26 PM Khiro: Mick: Could be. Or it could be that he set out something to help you catch him knowing you wouldn't use it. Part of his game. 9:47:13 PM Josie: Any way of knowin' which? 9:48:52 PM Khiro: Mick: Couldn't say myself. 9:49:10 PM Josie: Anyone in town do magic? Serious magic? 9:49:51 PM Khiro: Mick: Not really. Yer boy Fennick is probably the most potent warlock come through here. 9:50:39 PM Josie: Hard to get the edge on something like that. 9:52:08 PM Khiro: Mick: You could flip a coin. 9:52:30 PM Josie: For what? 9:52:43 PM Khiro: Mick: To decide. 9:53:30 PM Josie: Josie shrugs, takes out a quarter, says "Heads," and flips it. 9:54:06 PM Khiro: It's heads! 9:54:55 PM Josie: Josie flips it again, and says "Heads" again. 9:56:45 PM Khiro: Tails! 9:56:57 PM Josie: Josie pockets the coin. 9:57:26 PM Josie: Just makin' sure. 9:57:35 PM Khiro: Mick: Of what? 9:58:02 PM Josie: I don't like bein' manipulated. But it wasn't that, so. 9:58:20 PM Josie: Well. Got another favor to ask of you. 9:58:58 PM Khiro: Mick: Shoot. 9:59:40 PM Josie: I don't come back in a couple days, you contact the marshals and tell 'em what happened. 10:00:26 PM Khiro: Mick: ...done. 10:00:53 PM Josie: Thanks. Fennick needs to be stopped. 10:01:09 PM Josie: Josie checks the time. 10:01:49 PM Khiro: It's about one in the afternoon. 10:02:29 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat to Mick and goes to check on the doc and Beagle. 10:04:17 PM Khiro: Beagle is asleep, his eyes properly bandanged up. 10:04:56 PM Josie: Josie returns to the sheriff's office to wait for her guide! 10:05:22 PM Khiro: For Follows-Chalk? 10:06:12 PM Josie: ((Yep!)) 10:06:52 PM Khiro: Okay! brb. Biobreak. 10:07:15 PM Josie: ((Okay!)) 10:12:47 PM Khiro: Back! And Chalk comes around after a little bit. 10:14:21 PM Josie: Change of plans. It's just you and me. 10:15:11 PM Josie: Josie holds up the flower. "How do you take this? Eat it?" 10:17:24 PM Khiro: He raises an eyebrow. "Just us?" 10:17:41 PM Josie: Yep. 'less you've changed your mind. 10:18:03 PM Khiro: Chalk: Nah. Just thought there were more folks. Not gonna be able to cover the caves with just the two of us. 10:18:33 PM Josie: We don't need to cover them, we just need to catch up with Fennick. 10:23:18 PM Khiro: Chalk: The caves are huge. They're a maze. 10:24:01 PM Josie: Josie holds up the flower again. "Do you eat this, or smoke it or what?" 10:24:22 PM Khiro: Chalk: You grind it up and burn it, and inhale the fumes, I think. 10:25:55 PM Josie: Good. 10:25:59 PM Josie: Josie hands him the maps. 10:26:12 PM Khiro: Chalk: What's this? 10:26:20 PM Josie: Maps of the caves. I hope. 10:26:57 PM Khiro: Chalk: They seem about right, sure enough. You planning on using that flower? 10:28:16 PM Josie: Yep. Think you should too, though I won't make you. 10:28:28 PM Khiro: Chalk: ...why? 10:29:36 PM Josie: We're going up against a warlock. 10:32:23 PM Khiro: Chalk: ...so... you wanna use the flower to scout? 10:32:36 PM Josie: How long does it last? 10:34:59 PM Khiro: Chalk: No telling. Depends on how long the flower has been dried, I think. Not sure. Not really my area of skill, you know. 10:35:34 PM Josie: Not too sure when we should do it, then. I was hoping to do it right before we go into the caves. 10:37:48 PM Khiro: Chalk: What were you hoping to use it for? 10:39:34 PM Josie: Stopping whatever Fennick is doing. Or plans to do. 10:42:12 PM Khiro: Chalk: ... all that will do is like you walk in the spirit world. You can't use it to throw fire or anything. 10:42:48 PM Josie: Wouldn't if I could. I just want to see whatever it is coming. 10:44:16 PM Khiro: Chalk: ... well, from what I know, moving in that world isn't like moving in this one. You can move faster. 10:44:56 PM Josie: Yeah? That's good... isn't it? 10:45:31 PM Khiro: Chalk: Well, yeah. You can probably scout out the caves a lot faster. 10:48:58 PM Josie: Wasn't thinking of scouting. I thought you could track 'em? 10:49:25 PM Khiro: Chalk: Yeah, in this world. Things don't work the same there. 10:51:02 PM Josie: So we're better off *not* using this, 'cause then we can track him. 10:51:48 PM Khiro: Chalk: You use that, your spirit goes off, leaving your body behind. But you'd be able to see other stuff to track him in that world, especially if he's a warlock. 10:54:56 PM Josie: ... not using it, then. That's more vulnerable than I'd like to be. And I wouldn't be able to touch him over there, and I *surely* wouldn't be able to shoot him. 10:55:58 PM Khiro: Chalk: But you would be able to find him. 10:57:42 PM Josie: He'd see me, I'd probably do something stupid like kill myself, and that'd be that. 10:58:32 PM Khiro: Chalk shrugs. "Okay, then." 11:00:37 PM Josie: Keepin' it handy just in case something comes up. Let's go. 11:01:05 PM Josie: ... don't forget, don't let him look at you with that eye of his. He can make damn crazy things seem plausible when he does. 11:01:13 PM Josie: Only works once, but it only needs to. 11:04:00 PM Josie: Josie grabs her gun, loads it, grabs a bunch of extra ammunition and a waterpouch, and gets ready to go! 11:05:38 PM Khiro: Okay! Chalk is ready already, he's got supplies and a rifle slung over his shoulder. 11:06:13 PM Josie: You good at shootin' that thing? 11:07:14 PM Khiro: Chalk: I'm decent. Have to be for hunting. 11:08:50 PM Josie: Good. I'm better at distance with time to set than close up, so you might have to get him for me. 11:09:34 PM | Edited 11:09:44 PM Khiro: Chalk: You know how many folks he's got in those caves with him? 11:10:44 PM Josie: No idea. 11:11:48 PM Khiro: Chalk: Hold on. I'm gonna get more ammo. 11:12:33 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:14:03 PM Khiro: He heads off! 11:14:16 PM Khiro: The three old-timers come in after he leaves. 11:15:05 PM | Edited 11:15:15 PM Khiro: They all have guns. One of them has a satchel full of dynamite. 11:16:14 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 11:16:20 PM Josie: ... what... is that for? 11:16:31 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: When are we headed out? 11:17:24 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: What is what for? Oh, the dynamite. For blowing things up. 11:17:52 PM Josie: ... you're coming along? 11:20:42 PM Khiro: Old Timer 3: Of course. Hard to blow stuff up here. Also, illegal! 11:21:36 PM Josie: Well, that's a relief. 11:21:41 PM Josie: You got family, any of you? 11:22:42 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: If I had family, you think I would spend all my time with these two? 11:23:05 PM Josie: What about them? 11:25:27 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: All dead. I think. Or imaginary. Either way, they don't need me. 11:25:40 PM Khiro: Old Timer 3: Never was a settling man! 11:27:23 PM Josie: Good. You can come and help out, then, on one condition. You got to follow my orders. 11:27:34 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: Of course! 11:29:49 PM Josie: Or I'll shoot you in the back. Deal? 11:30:01 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: Seems fair! 11:30:14 PM Khiro: ((Brb again. Stomach. Stupid pizza, I trusted you.)) 11:31:34 PM Josie: ((... you know, maybe Wennie was looking out for you when she killed all those pies.)) 11:33:17 PM Josie: Be careful. We're not takin' any risks if we can help it. 11:34:14 PM Josie: Thing you need to know. Fennick's got a funny eye. He looks at you with that eye and he can convince you of anything. But only once. 11:34:52 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2 grins, holding up his satchel of dynamite. "Good thing I'm mostly blind! 11:35:59 PM Josie: Maybe I should... no. Maybe Chalk should hold that. 11:36:36 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: No worries! I used to do most of the blasting in the mines. 11:36:59 PM Josie: ... make it look like somethin' that ain't dynamite. 11:37:42 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: Huh? 11:38:32 PM Josie: Put it in a knapsack or a suitcase or a sackcloth bag. 11:38:49 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: Ahhh. I getcha. 11:39:43 PM Josie: ... and try not to look important. 11:40:36 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: Done! 11:43:07 PM Josie: Good. Soon's Chalk gets back we'll go. 11:47:53 PM Khiro: They nod! 11:48:07 PM Khiro: Old Timer 3: Too bad we couldn't get the Outriders to help. 11:48:18 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: Outrider. SIngular, you moron. 11:48:26 PM Khiro: Old Timer 3: I heard there's a bunch of em. 11:48:44 PM Josie: Are there? What do they look like? 11:49:08 PM Josie: ... you see any type of critter, you think twice before shootin' it. Even pests. 11:51:59 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: Tall as a horse, bright red eyes, guns that shoot lightning! 11:52:14 PM Khiro: Old Timer 3: They're just folk. 11:53:04 PM Josie: Hm. 11:53:08 PM Josie: But they're good. 11:53:32 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: He's good. He kills the bad critters out there. 11:54:03 PM Josie: Love to meet him someday. 11:54:14 PM Josie: Josie clenches her fists a bit by way of stretching. 11:54:26 PM Josie: Where *is* that man. 11:56:22 PM Khiro: ((Aaaaand I have heartburn, fuck you you too, pizza.)) 11:56:36 PM Josie: ((Hey, so do I! I gotta hit the Tums.)) 11:57:41 PM Josie: ((Lordie they taste bad.)) 12:00:53 AM Khiro: ((They do. THey're gross.)) 12:01:05 AM Josie: ((Effective, though.)) 12:05:07 AM Khiro: ((Not when they make you gag and throw up.)) 12:07:02 AM Josie: ((Oh. No, definitely not, then. I hope you haven't.)) 12:11:16 AM Khiro: ((Blech. I did.)) 12:12:38 AM Josie: ((Ohhh... you poor thing. *huggle*)) 12:12:44 AM Josie: (( Here, distract yourself. http://goo.gl/AGWZv )) 12:18:48 AM Khiro: ((Blergh.)) 12:22:55 AM Josie: ((Didja beat me? Didja didja?)) 12:24:39 AM Khiro: ((I dont' think so, it's just a blank screen for me!)) 12:25:26 AM Josie: http://www.geoguessr.com/ 12:41:27 AM Josie: ((You okay?)) 12:43:40 AM Khiro: ((Yeah. Just bleaaaaaargh. Now I'm hungry again. For some reason. 12:46:24 AM Josie: ((Well, your stomach is empty. See if you can keep down some water.)) 12:46:45 AM Khiro: ((Yeah, that's what I'm drinking now.)) 12:47:10 AM Khiro: ((9805 pts.)) 12:47:33 AM Josie: ((Ooh, I beatcha! But not by like, a lot.)) 12:54:47 AM Khiro: Eventually, Chalk comes back with two other indians in tow. They look very much the same... late twenties, broad shouldered, 6'3 or so a piece. One of them has a shotgun slung over his shoulder, the other one a pistol strapped to his side. 12:55:06 AM Josie: Y'all coming too? 12:55:14 AM Khiro: They look at you! 12:55:37 AM Khiro: Chalk: They're not so good with the english. These are the Bear brothers. They want to come. 12:58:05 AM Josie: All right. You tell them they follow my orders or they can't. 12:58:34 AM Khiro: He speaks to them in their language. They both nod at you! 12:58:55 AM Khiro: Chalk: ONe of em is Little Bear, the other is Big Bear. 12:59:18 AM Josie: Which one's which? 12:59:36 AM Khiro: Chalk shrugs. 12:59:59 AM Khiro: The two brothers are identical, except for their weapons. Neither is taller. 1:02:10 AM Josie: Well. Thank you. 1:02:12 AM Josie: Let's go. 1:02:18 AM Josie: ... Chalk, tell 'em about the eye. 1:03:37 AM Khiro: Chalk: I told 'em the whole deal. 1:05:34 AM Josie: Good. 1:05:37 AM Josie: Josie starts walking. 1:13:14 AM Khiro: You ride out with your posse! 1:13:32 AM Josie: Josie has one! She's surprised.